Fanfiction para dos
by Laura Brooks
Summary: "Regina, he tenido una pesadilla horrible. He soñado que todo esto... Storybrooke, el Bosque Encantado, todo… era parte de una serie de televisión y nosotras somos solo personajes. Y hay dos guionistas malvados que manejan nuestros destinos y todo un colectivo de gente que está convencida de que somos pareja y nos llaman SwanQueen. Y luego… luego Regina están los fanfics."
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Ya sé que ha pasado... uff ni sé cuánto ha pasado... pero es que los exámenes me han tenido prisionera. Ahora que vuelvo a ser libre, he intentado empezar con tooodo lo que tengo pendiente. Sed considerados en estas primeras cosillas que os pongo porque: a) tengo que desoxidarme después de más de un mes en el que mi mente se dedicó únicamente a estudiar, b) el estrés me da ideas locas. Es así.**

 **Esta es una de esas cosas que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba, porque cuando tienes más de mil páginas de una asignatura que memorizar y esa asignatura va de procesos digestivos necesitas cosas que te hagan reír.**

 **Tengo que ponerme al día con fics y ponerme a escribir como una loca, así que empezamos con esta cosilla a ver qué os parece y, con suerte, pronto me habré desintoxicado del todo de los exámenes y seguiré con más historias :)**

 **Fancfiction para dos**

Unos rudos golpes en su preciosa puerta le anunciaron compañía.

— Maldita sea, quién se atreve a despertar a la Reina en mitad de su sueño de belleza.

Si algo tenía Regina era… bueno, no era un buen despertar, eso seguro.

— Espero que alguien se esté muriendo. – Seguía murmurando mientras se ponía su bata de seda gris. – Y espero que esté siendo una muerte lenta y agónica y que sufra por haber sido la causa de que interrumpan mi sueño.

— ¡REGINAAAAA! ¡Regina!

Y, sin embargo, escuchar aquella estridente y poco melodiosa voz a las tres de la mañana y sin previo aviso dejó de causarle molestia e infundió terror en su cuerpo. Si Emma Swan estaba aporreando su puerta en la madrugada eso podía significar que…

— ¡Henry!

Si acordarse de anudar la bata que protegiese a los visitantes del espectáculo que dejaba a la vista su cómodo, aunque poco funcional, camisón negro, Regina bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de golpe, provocando un traspiés en Emma.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es Henry? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— Jesús, Regina, relaja. Henry está bien. Está durmiendo en casa de mis padres.

— Entonces, señorita Swan, ¿se puede saber qué hace aporreando mi puerta a las tres de la mañana? Hay gente que trabaja.

— Lo sé Regina, pero es que he tenido el sueño más estremecedor, inquietante, perturbador y raro de cojones de mi vida. Necesito hablar con alguien. Déjame entrar, por favor.

Malditos ojos de cachorro suplicante.

— De acuerdo.

Emma entró con un pequeño salto de alegría y no tardó en acomodarse en el salón. Regina, no sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que le esperaba, pero sabiendo que podría ser cualquier cosa tratándose de la Sheriff, no tardó en aparecer a su lado con dos vasos de sidra porque… por qué no.

— Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que te ha traído a mi puerta, querida?

— Regina, he tenido una pesadilla horrible. He soñado que todo esto... Storybrooke, el Bosque Encantado, todo… era parte de una serie de televisión y nosotras somos solo personajes. Y hay dos guionistas malvados que manejan nuestros destinos y todo un colectivo de gente que está convencida de que somos pareja y nos llaman SwanQueen. Y luego… luego Regina están los fanfictions.

— Espera, espera. Recapitula. – Dijo la reina bebiendo de su sidra. – Has soñado que somos una serie de televisión, eso es una locura.

— ¿Lo es? Porque, por si no lo sabes todavía, tú ya eres un personaje Disney y de cuento de hadas. Oh, ¿y si esto es como el Show de Truman y todo es montaje para grabar mi vida? ¿Hay aquí cámaras? ¿Eres una actriz? ¿Me han grabado en el baño? —Emma miraba de un lado a otro frenética.

— Emma, cálmate. Esto no es una serie y no somos actrices. Ha sido solo una pesadilla.

— Sí, pero era todo tan real. Las Swens estaban por todas partes y había fanart y montajes y videos de cosas que yo nunca he hecho pero que parecía que estuviera haciendo, porque oh Regina, esas fangirls tienen una imaginación demasiado despierta.

— No estoy entendiendo nada…

— Y los fanfics, ¿cómo ha podido ser solo un sueño? Si recuerdo todos los fics que he leído mientras "dormía".

— ¿Qué es un fanfic? – Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga…

— Oh, es un relato de ficción escrito por un fan, ¿lo pillas? Fan- fiction.

— Oh, claro, por supuesto.

Aprovechando que Emma parecía estar pensando, cosa que podría ser peligrosa pero que en aquel instante su cabeza más dormida que despierta agradecía, Regina tomó otro sorbo de sidra.

— Regina, tengo que saberlo, ¿se pueden crear penes mágicos?

Y adiós sidra… y alfombra limpia… y sueño.

— ¿Qué?

— Es que en muchos de los fics que recuerdo haber leído en mi sueño podemos hacer penes mágicos, ya sabes, que nos crezca uno solo para… y luego se va. Y, no sé, sentía curiosidad. ¿Existe un hechizo para eso?

— Pues… no… no sé, nunca lo he pensado.

— Oh. ¿Y bebés mágicos, se pueden hacer?

— No lo sé, ¿por qué?

— Porque en muchos de los fics te embarazo. Ja, embarazo a una mujer, soy lo mejor del mundo. Una diosa del sexo.

— Lo dudo mucho querida, yo no puedo tener hijos, un antiguo hechizo. En todo caso, te embarazaría yo a ti.

— Ya veremos.

Se miraron por un segundo, como si acabasen de comprender lo que estaban diciendo sin querer decir.

— Y, dime, Emma, qué más pasaba en esos fics de tus sueños.

— Ah, pues de todo. Mucho sexo, sobre todo, no te voy a mentir. Hay uno en el que soy una especie de diosa del sexo; otros en los que una de las dos es stripper, otros en los que me conviertes en tu esclava sexual…

— Vale, vale… he captado la idea.

— Pero los hay más tiernos también. Como por ejemplo uno en el que eres madre soltera y yo soy tu niñera y te enamoras de mí, o algunos en los que estamos en Storybrooke y te enamora mi encanto de encantadora.

— Pero no entiendo por qué alguien pensaría que tú y yo somos parejas si, en fin, tú estás con Garfio. Ni siquiera te gustan las mujeres.

— Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto… O sea, estuve en una cárcel de mujeres con hormonas de embarazada excitada. Um… hice… cosas.

— Oh. – Regina no sabía qué más decir.- Eso está bien. Yo también hice "cosas" en mis tiempos de Reina Malvada.

— Oh, bien.

— Bien.

— Sí, muy bien. Así que las dos hemos estado con mujeres. – Repitió Emma para confirmar.

— Sí.

— Sí… muy bien.

— Emma, querida, ¿te has enganchado?

— ¿Eh? No, me ha sorprendido es todo. En fin. – Carraspeó para aliviar la tensión- De todas formas esos fics de mis sueños no están bien porque según la mayoría tú solo estás con Robin por su tatuaje y una mujer tan guapa y perfecta como tú no saldría con un tío solo por un tatuaje y un poco de purpurina verde voladora, ¿Verdad?

— Mmm, bueno yo…- Regina desvió la mirada.

— Regina, no.

— Regina, sí. – Confirmó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No sientes nada por él? ¿Sales con tipo que no conoces por un tatuaje? ¿Y si es un psicópata?

— Es Robin Hood.

— Bueno, es no es excusa, es un ladrón. Y, en otra vida, fue un zorro.

— Emma, tú no lo entiendes.

— No, no lo entiendo.

— He perdido a todos los que he amado: Daniel, mis padres, incluso Henry me odió por un tiempo y lo perdí temporalmente. Y me duele mucho cada vez que pasa, tanto que no me sentía capaz de arriesgarme a amar de nuevo. Cuando vi el tatuaje y recordé lo del polvo de duende pensé que era como un seguro, algo que me garantizaba que todo iba a salir bien y no iba a sufrir más.

— Sí, pues no te ha salido muy bien.

— Lo sé.

— O sea, ¿en qué libro de Honores se supone que es más honorable engañar a dos mujeres, estando con una que no amas y dejando a la que sí amas, en vez de seguir tu corazón? No entiendo esa lógica.

— Ni tú ni nadie.

— Y además el tío no sabe guardar las flechas en el carcaj, mira lo que ha pasado con Zelena.

— No me lo recuerdes. – Regina intentó sonar herida pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el comentario de Emma.

— ¿Sabes que en mis fanfics había muchas teorías sobre lo del tatuaje? Como, por ejemplo, que como yo no había nacido el polvo te llevó a lo más parecido: un antiguo ladrón rubio con un hijo y un tatuaje en la muñeca relacionado con leones.

— Tú no tienes tatuajes.

— Claro que sí, tengo una preciosa flor en mi muñeca que me hice en una memorable noche de borrachera y me acabo de enterar, gracias a los fics de mis sueños, de que está relacionada con los leones.

— Ya veo. — Dijo Regina sin demasiado convencimiento.

— Es en serio, Regina. Mira — Y Emma aprovechó para ponerle la muñeca a dos centímetros de su cara. —Tengo una flor llamada "diente de león" o algo así… bueno, no me acuerdo de todas las teorías sobre mi tatuaje. Pero también decían algo sobre que el polvo de hada solo te guiaba hacia tu destino y que, quizás, tu destino era que no entraras a esa taberna, te convirtieras en Reina Malvada, hicieras todo esto de la maldición para que acabáramos teniendo la misma edad y a Henry.

La antigua reina permaneció pensativa, mirando con más concentración de la necesaria a su vaso de sidra, hasta que abrió sus labios para dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

— Yo también lo he pensado alguna vez. Que mi destino era lanzar la maldición para tener a Henry y a ti. Vosotros me hacéis felices.

— ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Dos como en yo también, no solo Henry?

— Sí, los dos.

— Oh.

Un nuevo silencio. Aunque esta vez, era Emma la que parecía concentrada en algo, tanto que Regina casi podía escuchar el ruido de sus engranajes al pensar.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo por fin. —Hay otra cosa de esos fics de mis sueños que está mal. Y es que en ellos casi siempre te persigo yo.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Yo nunca perseguiría a nadie, fui una reina. Tomo lo que quiero.

— Regina, yo he sido una huérfana toda mi vida. Una huérfana a la que nadie quiso, a la que los que creyó sus padres durante los primeros años de su vida devolvieron por tener un "hijo de verdad" y que se ha pasado la vida de un lado a otro sin nadie que la quisiera de verdad. Y no importa que ahora tenga a mis padres, que sepa que siempre me quisieron, que tenga a Henry… En el fondo, ya nunca podré dejar de ser esa niña que está convencida de que nadie podrá amarla realmente. ¿Cómo voy a creer, sinceramente, que alguien tan perfecta como tú puede quererme?

— Emma, yo soy muchas cosas, pero perfecta seguro que no está entre ellas.

— Lo eres. Eres preciosa, inteligente, elegante, buena madre…

— Y una antigua Reina Malvada, y cruel, vengativa, rencorosa…

— Ya no eres todo eso, Regina. Has cambiado.

— Al igual que tú ya no eres una huérfana, Emma. Y, sin embargo, una vez que nuestro corazón cree firmemente algo es imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. A ti te cuesta creer que alguien pueda amarte y yo nunca me consideraré merecedora de tu amor tras todo el mal que he hecho.

— Eso es una idiotez. —Repuso Emma.

— Nadie ha dicho que los corazones sean sabios.

— ¿Sabes? La única razón por la que estoy con Garfio es porque me persiguió y persiguió, me hizo sentir deseada, amada… pensé que con eso sería suficiente.

— ¿Y no lo es?

— No lo quiero. Pero es agradable sentirse amada.

— Sí, lo entiendo.

Ambas, Salvadora y ex Reina Malvada separaron sus miradas sin saber qué decir. ¿Y si eran valientes por una vez y se decían esas cosas que nunca se habían atrevido a decir? Mas, cómo hacerlo, cómo podrían dos mujeres tan dañadas por la vida atreverse a exponer su corazón de nuevo.

Y aún así…

— Dime, Emma, ¿qué pasaría ahora si esto fuera uno de esos fanfics con los que has soñado?

— Oh, pues probablemente nos acercaríamos un poco más. — Movida por una valentía que creía extinta, la falta de sueño y, probablemente, la sidra, Regina se acercó más a ella.

— ¿Y luego?

— Luego entrelazaríamos nuestras piernas, me perdería en tus ojos. — Emma iba realizando los movimientos al tiempo que los enunciaba. — Te acariciaría. Te diría que eres la única persona a la que amo y por la que quiero ser amada, que quiero ser tu final feliz. Tú asentirías. — Regina, dejándose llevar, movió la cabeza afirmativamente al tiempo que sonreía y devolvía las caricias de Emma. —Y, entonces, te besaría.

— Pero esto no es un fanfic —Dijo Regina, casi para asegurarse.

— No.

— Es la vida real.

— Sí. — Aunque Emma apenas era consciente de lo que decía, perdida en los ojos de Regina.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?

— Besarte.

Dicho y hecho, sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, con pasión y sabor a sidra y una sonrisa formándose con cada beso. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que ambas mujeres se lanzaran a explorar el cuerpo de la otra, queriendo memorizar con avidez cualquier curva y detalle del mismo.

Ninguna habría sabido decir el tiempo que pasó antes de que sus pulmones les reclamaran el oxígeno que ya les debían y tuvieran que separarse.

— Y, entonces, ¿qué más has aprendido en esos fanfics de tus sueños? —Preguntó Regina con una maliciosa sonrisa.

— Oh, muchas cosas Regina… muchas, muuuchas cosas.

La antigua Reina reprimió a duras penas un escalofrío, presa de la excitación del momento. Tomó la mano de Emma con el fundamental y obvio propósito de llevársela a su cama. Podía notar las aceleradas palpitaciones de su corazón en su cabeza y… otras partes de su anatomía. Pero aún así, logró escuchar la voz de Emma.

— Y, sobre ese hechizo para crear um…partes del cuerpo mágicas…

Sí, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 **;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**No pensaba continuar, pero ya que habéis insistido tanto... Bueno, tampoco tanto, pero yo me convenzo enseguida. En fin, aquí tenéis un intento de escena más... erótica espero, aunque advierto que no es precisamente mi fuerte y, como vengo de exámenes, tengo que practicar más, pero es un comienzo, así que no seáis muy duros. Lo que me faltaba en erotismo, lo he compensado con un poco de humor (espero)**

 **Ya me diréis qué os parece. :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Emma no podía creer que aquello fuera real. Temía despertarse en cualquier momento y descubrir que se había quedado dormida y aquello no era más que otra de las escenas que su somnolienta mente configuraba. Pero por ahora, en aquel momento, justo mientras las manos de Regina recorrían su espalda clavando sutilmente sus afiladas uñas haciéndola gemir de dolor y placer, era real.

Subieron a la habitación de la reina entre besos y risas. En más de una ocasión, Emma se tropezó cayendo sobre las escaleras y mirando, entre admirada y sobrecogida, la figura a medio desvestir de Regina.

—Vaya querida, sí que tienes ganas de ponerte de rodillas ante mí.

Emma tragó saliva pesadamente. No importaba cuantas veces hubiera leído (en sus sueños, claro está) sobre los ojos de Regina oscurecidos por la excitación y una de sus perfiladas cejas elevadas. Nada se comparaba con la realidad.

Regina siguió caminando hacia la habitación y Emma necesitó unos segundos antes de despertar de la parálisis transitoria en la que la hipnotizadora imagen de Regina la había sumido. En cuanto sus miembros volvieron a responder, se puso en pie y corrió tras ella, alcanzándola ya en la entrada de sus reales aposentos. Con una fuerza y determinación que no sabía que poseía, Emma la arrinconó contra la pared utilizando el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre ella, sintiendo cómo sus curvas se acoplaban y se rozaban.

La sedosa tela del pijama de Regina era incapaz de ocultar la prominencia de sus erectos pezones y Emma no pudo evitar que sus manos encontraran el camino a aquellos pequeños e incitantes botones robando un gemido de la reina.

Todo cuanto había leído volvió a su mente. Lo quería todo, quería probarlo todo, hacerlo todo y que, si aquello era un sueño, no terminara nunca. Aferrándola por la cintura condujo a Regina hacia la cama, no dando tiempo a que se acostumbrara al contacto con la mullida superficie antes de ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella y atacar su cuello.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Regina, con la respiración entrecortada al cabo de un rato.

—Estoy buscando el punto en tu cuello que te vuelve loca. —Contestó Emma entre besos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo pone en todos los fics. Tiene que estar por aquí.

—No digas tonterías y fol… ah—Gritó la reina justo cuando Emma mordió un nuevo punto justo detrás de su oreja.

—Já, ¡lo encontré!

Regina ya no dijo nada. Si una serie de relatos ficticios en la mente de Emma sabían dónde estaban sus puntos erógenos mejor que ella, ya se preocuparía de eso mañana.

Emma podía sentir la humedad que se desprendía de su interior y el acuciante dolor que reclamaba atención urgente. Pero no podía separarse del cuerpo de Regina. Por una vez, sus propias necesidades quedaban en un segundo plano, porque lo que necesitaba, más que su propio alivio, más que respirar, más que la vida misma, era poseer aquel cuerpo que tenía entre sus piernas, hacerla gemir, hacerla gritar y descubrir todos y cada uno de los trucos que tenía en la mente tras tantas lecturas soñadas.

Los labios de Emma emprendieron un camino descendente, siguiendo el recorrido de piel desnuda que sus manos iban abriendo al deshacer los botones del pijama de Regina. Para cuando llegó a sus pechos tuvo que detenerse. Era extraño estar allí, besarla, acariciarla, morderla… y era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo era como si todas aquellas escenas ya hubieran pasado. Quizás una vez, en un fic.

Y siguió besando cada parte de su cuerpo que podía lograr. Hasta que estuvo completamente desnuda, ambas lo estaban, aunque Emma no estaba del todo segura de cuándo había desaparecido su ropa, quizás habría sido cosa de la magia.

—¿Piensas hacer algo o vas a quedarte toda la noche mirándome?

Emma estaba entre las piernas de la reina, su sexo brillante por la excitación, y ella hablaba entre divertida y frustrada.

—Dame un minuto para que admire esta obra de arte. —Dijo.

—Oh, eres horrible. Ponte a trabajar de una vez.

—Lo sabía. —Emma sonrió.

—¿El qué sabías, querida?

—Que serías mandona en la cama.

—No soy mandona en la cama —Repuso Regina —Eres tú la que necesita órdenes constantes para seguir funcionando.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Emma se acercó al oído de Regina.

—Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre. —Susurró.

—Buena suerte.

Emma comenzó a depositar besos en sus muslos, masajeándola suavemente, hasta adentrarse entre sus húmedos pliegues, de manera casi reverencial, su lengua desesperada por saborear la esencia de la reina. Dibujando extraños patrones sobre el clítoris de Regina y valorando por sus gemidos o gritos el éxito que estaba teniendo. En su mente, tras la ardua lectura nocturna, Emma había elaborado una metódica escala del placer de Regina que iba de menos a más: suspiro, quejido, gemido, grito, chillido. Y, por último, el nivel que estaba fuera de las escalas porque era más una leyenda urbana que una realidad: el aullido.

—¿Por todos los gremlins, Emma Swan, quieres darme un orgasmo de una maldita vez? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahora?

—Mmm, es que en los fics pone algo así como "ese movimiento de lengua que la volvía loca", pero en ninguno lo explica. Que, digo yo, uno no lanza la piedra y esconde la mano. Si hay un movimiento con la lengua estrella yo quiero indicaciones para dicho movimiento, de hecho, quiero un puñetero mapa con indicaciones y saber si es un centímetro más a la derecha o dos milímetros más a la izquierda. Pero nada, nadie lo dice. Al parecer es top secreto y lo estoy buscando por mi cuenta.

—¿Estás practicando movimientos de lengua que crees haber leído en historias inventadas en mis partes femeninas?

Por su tono de voz, aquello no sonaba bien.

—Mmm, ¿te he dicho ya que eres preciosa?

Regina suspiró. (Paso uno de la escala: logrado)

—Y tú también lo eres Emma. Deja de pensar en esos fics que has leído. Esta es la vida real y en la vida real, las primeras veces nunca son perfectas. Pero eso está bien porque significa que tendremos más oportunidad para practicar. Además, no te quiero solo por el sexo.

—¿Me… me quieres? —Emma apenas lograba creerlo.

—Que Dios me ampare, pero sí, idiota mía, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero. —Desvió la mirada.

—Pero…—Regina la instó a que continuara.

—Pero en los fics soy una gran amante y quiero darte el orgasmo de tu vida. — Dijo Emma con un tono que, de no haber sido por sus palabras, habría parecido el de una niña obstinada.

—¿Y quién te lo impide?

Emma sonrió radiante antes de volver a enterrar su rostro entre las piernas de la reina. No pensó, tan solo se dejó llevar por el adictivo sabor de Regina (que era cierto que recordaba un poco a las manzanas que tanto le gustaban) hasta que la escuchó gritar de placer. "Anda, así que ese era el famoso movimiento, quién lo iba a decir" pensó Emma.

Aunque por poco tiempo. Regina se había cansado de esperar y sus caderas se movían al frenético ritmo de su respiración mientras buscaba algo, lo que fuera que calmase su dolor. Con la lengua todavía ocupada en otros menesteres, Emma introdujo dos dedos en el calor de la reina, sus paredes se apretaban contra ella reafirmándola en la idea de que necesitaba un hechizo para hacer crecer penes mágicos de la nada. Pronto, encontraron el ritmo entre embestidas y acometidas, entre respiraciones y besos y susurros de amor, hasta que las paredes de Regina volvieron a contraerse lanzándola al éxtasis gritando el nombre de Emma.

—Otro hechizo que necesitaremos en el futuro es uno silenciador de habitaciones. —Emma sonreía, orgullosa de haber hecho gritar a Regina. Era la mejor, lo sabían hasta los fics de sus sueños.

Dejó los dedos en el interior de Regina, esperando a que su interior se calmara al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su respiración. Solo entonces, cuando los ojos de la reina se posaron en los suyos propios, se llevó los dedos a los labios para limpiar la excitación que los cubría.

Regina se lanzó sobre ella, sus labios saboreando su propia esencia en los de su idiotar rubia. Posó a Emma sobre la cama, quedando ella encima.

—Regina, sobre ese hechizo del que hablábamos antes, crees que…

Regina se limitó a sonreír y, con un chasquido, un humo morado envolvió a Emma dotándola de un pequeño anexo extra.

—Bien. —Dijo la Sheriff.

No es que ella fuera una gran fan de los penes, en realidad no, cumplían una función y ya está. Nada que ella no pudiera lograr con sus manos o algún otro aparato disponibles en ciertas tiendas. Pero siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber qué era lo que sentían los hombres. Y, además, quería estar en el interior de Regina, quería sentirla, quería colmarla.

—Regina.

—¿Mmm? —La reina parecía abstraída en la contemplación de su obra.

—Cabálgame.

Y Regina no necesitó más indicaciones, no cuando Emma la esperaba, saludándola con brío (ya sabéis). Lo primero que descubrió Emma de su nuevo juguete fue lo extremadamente sensible que era. Podía sentir cada milímetro del interior de Regina mientras se deslizaba sobre ella, podía sentir sus paredes contrayéndose, presionándolo, acercándola cada vez más a un orgasmo que parecía vergonzosamente cercano. Y es que la imagen de Regina, el rostro iluminado por el placer, el cuello extendido, los pechos erectos mientras se ensartaba en ella no ayudaba en nada. Por un momento compadeció a todos los hombres del mundo, ahora los entendía mucho mejor e incluso perdonó algunos de los gatillazos que la habían llevado de cabeza a una ducha fría en alguna que otra ocasión.

Y los compadecía porque lo segundo que descubrió de los penes mágicos era que no tenían límite de descarga. Fue justo cuando Regina terminó de introducirla en su interior y comenzó a moverse con un gemido de placer, el mero calor de sus paredes lanzó a Emma al abismo.

—Ups. —Dijo avergonzada. —Lo siento, es que…

—No te disculpes, Emma.

—Pero te he dejado…

—Oh no, querida, todavía no hemos terminado.

Y, entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de haber eyaculado, su miembro seguía erecto en el interior de Regina. La magia acababa de ganar muchos puntos en su vida, a partir de aquel día, se prometió, practicaría mucho más motivada.

Así, la reina siguió con sus tentadores movimientos, dejando libres sus caderas, empujando, jadeando, sus manos sobre los pechos de Emma, las manos de Emma sobre su cintura instándola a llegar más lejos, más adentro.

El ritmo fue creciendo, como si todavía fura una joven que se dedicase a montar en sus ratos libres, con el cadencioso ritmo del paso, el trote, y un galope salvaje en el que Regina ya no sabía a qué aferrarse, el cabello de Emma, sus hombros, el poste de la cama, nada parecía suficiente para contener la oleada de placer que se avecinaba, que nacía desde el interior de sus entrañas lanzando su cuerpo al vacío.

Y Regina llegó, pero Emma no. Así que siguieron y siguieron, y un orgasmo dio lugar a otro; y otro a otro, y a otro y a otro y… los miembros fálicos mágicos eran un gran invento… y la noche dio paso al día hasta que las dos amantes lograron llegar a la vez, perdida la cuenta de las rondas llevadas, perdidas o ganadas, y cayeron exhaustas sobre la cama envueltas en sudor.

—Vaya. —Dijo Emma sin aliento para decir muchas más palabras.

—Efectivamente.

Tardaron unos minutos en volver a hablar, recostadas, la una frente a la otra, con mechones de cabellos todavía sobre sus rostros y Emma con un sonado vacío sobre las piernas. Aunque agradecía el descanso. Iba a tener agujetas, estaba segura, pero merecerían totalmente la pena. Totalmente.

—Y, dime, querida, ¿ha estado tan bien como en tus dichosos fics? —Preguntó Regina.

—No. —Respondió Emma causando que Regina frunciera las cejas. —Ha estado mucho mejor. —Ambas sonrieron.

—Vamos a descansar, ya prácticamente es de día. Emma Swan, eres insaciable.

—Mira quién fue a hablar. —Protestó la rubia.

—Descansa.

—Mandona. —Regina cerró los ojos, pero Emma no podía. —Temo que, si me duermo ahora, despierte para descubrir que esta noche ha sido solo otro fic de los que mi mente confecciona durmiendo.

—Te prometo que estaré aquí cuando despiertes, Emma. Esto ha sido real, incluso aunque haya sido un sueño.

—¿Cómo puede ser real siendo un sueño?

—Porque la vida es sueño. Eso dicen, ¿no? —Regina suspiró. —Emma quizás tengas razón, quizás todos tus sueños sean reales y nosotras seamos meros personajes. Pero por ese mismo motivo, si nuestras mentes se buscan incluso durmientes, si nuestras almas se unen aunque sea en sueños, ¿qué más da realidad o no? Duerme tranquila, amor, pues aunque mañana despiertes sola, ya sea en otro sueño o, como tú lo llamas, en otro fic, te encontraré de nuevo. Y algún día, quizás, la realidad se corresponda con nuestros sueños y podamos dejar de buscar. Ahora duerme, y no olvides que te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y al día siguiente, cuando despertaran, ya se vería. Quizás, fuera el comienzo de una gran nueva historia.

 **FIN.**

 **Y sí, va a comenzar en mi próximo fic xD que está al caer. Jajaja, bueno no hace falta en realidad, pero ha sido un pequeño juego de palabras y eso. Por cierto "la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son" es de Calderón de la Barca. Aunque para nosotras la vida es fics y los fics, fics son, qué le vamos a hacer.**

 **Gracias por leer ;)**


End file.
